The Fast & The Furious Burn Out
by wwefan001
Summary: J.D. comes to L.A. and sets out to prove himself. Instead he finds himself cutting a deal with the feds in go undercover and stop a crew of truck jackers in exchange for a clear record. However a chance encounter while undercover forces him decide between doing whats right, and doing the right thing (Rated strong T for language, title desc. may change)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Intro

**Hello all you fast and furious fans, the following is an au story, it's basically The Fast & The Furious with my OC added in which means some scenes will be altered, switched, & or extended.**

**Starts one week before the heist at the start of the movie.**

* * *

To some 25 year old James Dévon was just another average street racer who thought he could run with big dogs, if they only knew. Originally from Phoenix Arizona where he is known as the best, he is also known known for his record containong many car related pick ups. On his fifth night in L.A. he decides one night he decides to show everyone what he can do. However one night before the race race can start the cops show up and he ends up getting arrested and ends up cutting a deal, in exchange for a clean record he agreed to help the feds with an undercover assignment.

F.B.I. U.C. HOUSE

"Ok so tell me again why I'm here?" J.D. asked as he walked into the house. "You're here because we need someone with your expertise to shed some light on this case." Bilkins said. "And what exactly is this case?" J.D. asked. "Over the last month there have been a string of semi truck robberies." Tanner answered. "And what exactly does that have to do with street racing?" J.D. asked. "The truck drivers described seeing three black Honda Civics with perfomance engines, neon green lights." Bilkins said. "However they could not identify the culprits as the windows were tinted and they wore helmets." he added. "Ok so what you want me to go in and figure out whose behind it?" J.D. asked.

"Not exactly." Bilkins said. "You're gonna be partnered with one of our newest agents." he added. "Uh-uh no way, I'm not playin babysitter to some smart mouth hot shot." J.D. said a little angrily. "Actually you'll be taking orders from him." a new voice said. J.D. and Bilkins both turned to see two menapproaching them. "James Dévon I'm Sgt Tanner and this is you partner Brian O'Connor." Tanner said. J.D. Then looked at Brians apereance before he turned to the two men and spoke. "Seriously, this is my partner." he said. "No way in hell am I takin orders from this guy." he added. "You'll take them and you'll obey them." Tanner said

Just as J.D. was about to respond Bilkins interrupted him. "No one is taking orders from anybody." he said. "Brian's here as our eyes and ears, making sure you keep your end of the deal." he said looking at J.D. "And James is here to teach Brian the ins and outs, how to drive, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Got it." he added looking at everyone. "Got it." Tanner and Brian said. "Whatever." J.D. mumbled.

"Good, now here are your cover i.d.'s and info on the case." he said handing them two small envelopes and one large one. "James Brandon Spilner, uh if it's alright with you I think I'll just keep my real name." J.D. says as he tosses the envelope back on the table. "I don't really plan on stickin around after it's done." he adds. "Your cover's suppose to be two brothers." Tanner said getting a little mad. "I'll just say we're brothers by marriage, that ok?" J.D. asked. "Fine." Bilkins said as he once again interrupted Tanner before he could say anything. "Now get going, O'Connor you got some learning to do and not alot of time." he added. "He's right c'mon Brian show me what you know so far." J.D. said as the headed for the door. "Oh, and from now on call me J.D." He added as they went through.

* * *

**Well there it is, what do you think? Good?, Bad?, Keep?, Garbage?**

**Plz R&R and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1

**Well here is the next ch of Burn Out, if you got a better name please let me know.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, F&F belongs to I believe Universal and Vin Diesel-(I think)**

**Oh before I forget two things 1)the pairings are Bria & dotty with eventual & please don't hate me for it Letty/OC. 2)the basic forma. will be based on how it's scened on the dvd, but I might combine two.**

**And now on with the story**

* * *

"So how long have you been under now?" J.D. asked as they walked to the cars. "About 2 weeks." Brian said. "You know anything about street racing?" J.D. asked. "A little." Brian said. "You've ever raced?" J.D. asked. "Nope." Brian said. "Do you at least know how to race?" J.D. asked. "A little." Brian said. J.D. then took off his cap, scratched the back of his head and let out a breath before speaking. "Well I've worked with less." he said. "Alright, meet me tomorrow at this address." he added as he tore off a piece of paper and wrote on it.

A week later J.D. was standing at the starting point of a make shift track watching Brian navigate his _95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS _through once again, his driving although improving, were still as poor as when they first started. '_Man why did I ever agree to this shit_.' he thought. '_I should've just tak'n the jail time_.' he was brought back when heard Brian pull up next to him. "How was that?" he asked as stepped out. "Do it again." J.D. said. "Again, aww come on man what was wrong that time?." Brian asked. "The same thing as all the other times, your shifting all wrong, your timings off and your still slow." J.D. said. "Now run it again." he added. "But we've been at this all morning." Brian whined. "Yeah so, your driving is still as shitty." he said

"What the hell were you doing those first two weeks?, cuz it sure as hell wasn't improving your driving." he added. "Research and survailence." Brian said. "Besides this is boring, it's not really racing." he added. "Oh I see, so in order for you to do better you need real competition, is that it?" J.D. asked. "Yeah." Brian said. "Alright then, I'll make you a deal." J.D. said. "Run the course one more time and if it's any better we can call it quits." he added. "Alright." Brian said, he ran the course again, and this time it was a little bit better. "Well it wasn't great but it could of been worse." J.D. said. "Now as promised we're done, but-." he added. "I want you to meet here tomorrow for a surprise." he finished as quickly wrote down an address

The next morning Brian arrived at the address J.D. had written down, and found J.D. leaning against a black and yellow _1969 Chevy Camaro_. "What's this?" Brian asked. "Well, since you claim to do better against real competition we're gonna have ourselves a little race, you vs me." J.D. said. "Your gonna challenge me in that?" Brian asked referring to the Camero. "That thing couldn't possibly compare to my car." he added. "Then you should have no problem beating me then, huh?, unless you're too scared?" J.D. asked. "I'm not scared, I just don't wanna embarrass you." Brian said. "Let' just do this." J.D. said. "How are we gonna do this?" Brian asked. J.D. then holds up a little timer sitting on a pillar. "When this timer goes, we go."he said.

A minute later the timer went off, and the race was on. Immediately J.D. shot into the lead with Brian trying to keep up. A few times Brian managed to catch up, only for J.D. to pull ahead. When Brians car reached 140 mph he started to lost controll and started to spin out. He finally gained controll and stopped just before he crashed into the side rail. Shit!" he shouted. He lokked over and saw J.D. leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. "You think that's funny?" Brian asked as got out. "A little." J.D. said with a small chuckle. "That wasn't fair you cars faster." Brian said. "Fair?" J.D. asked. "Fair, you want fair go join the soap box derby." he said. "This is street racing there is no fair junior, now come on we're late." he added as he hopped back in his and sped off.

Later that say as the two were heading for lunch. "I don't know Brian, I still say I should race." J.D. said. "Would you calm down I got it under controll." Brian said. "Besides, remember what Tanner said." he added. "Yeah yeah, you're the racer and I'm the consultant." J.D. said. "Just don't blow it." he added as they pulled up to Torettos's. "So this is where you've been coming for lunch huh?." J.D. asked as they got out. "Yeah, why?" Brian asked. "Just wondering." J.D. said. 'Research and survailence my ass.' he thought as he put on his shades while they walked into the shop.

"Tuna on white no crust right?" The girl asks them. "I don't know how is it?" Brian asks. "Everyday for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is, now it was crappy yesterday it was crappy the day before, and guess what, hasn't changed." she said. "I'll have the tuna." Brian said. "No crust?" she asks. "No crust." he says. "And for you?" she asks looking at J.D. "I'll just have a BLT." J.D. said. While she was making the sandwiches the guy sitting ar the desk behind her gets up and walks to the cooler pulls out a a soda. As he turns around he stares at both of them before sitting back down as Mia brought their sandwiches.

As they eating they soon heard the sound engines, and 10 seconds later see a 97 Maroon 240SX, a 99 Viper Blue Maxima, a Yellow 95 Skyline, and a White 95 Jetta GLX.

'_Oh shit_.' J.D. tought. "I' just remembered I got an phone call to make, excuse me." he said as he drops a 5 on the counter. Thanks for the sandwich." he added as he walks out. As he's pulling out his phone he bumps into Letty. "Excuse me." he smiles as continues walking. As Letty looks at him she can't help but think he looks familiar.

After checking his voicemail he decided to heads back to the truck and listen to his headphones.

A couple minutes he hears a bang, he looks and sees Brian and Vince fighting. '_Oh f__uck._' he thought. He jumps out and runs around as Brian and Vince tumble to the ground. Just as Vince is about punch Brian he feels someone pull him off, when he turns to see who it is he gets even angrier. "You." he growled. "Hello Vince." JD says lowly right before Vince punches him. Once JD recoves he charges Vince and spears him tight into the back of the car. Vince shoves him off before charging back, takes him to the ground, and starts punching.

After a while JD manages to flip them and get in few punches before he is grabbed and flung into the nearest car, and Dominic Toretto standing in front of him. "Hey he started it." JD said pointing to Vince. "Well I'm ending it." Dom said just before Vince tries jump JD. "Relax, dont push it, you embarass me!" Dom shouts as he shove Vince to Leon. "Get over there." Leon say shoving Vince again. "What are you doing he asks.

"Jesse give me the wallets." Dom says. He takes the first one opens it and looks at the drivers license. "Brian Earl Spilner." he reads. "Sounds like a serial killers name, is that what you are?" he asks. "Nah man." Brian answers. "Don't come around here again." Dom says as he hands him back his wallet. He then goes over as he opens his wallet. "James Michael Devon, you look familiar, have I seen you before?" he asks. "I don't think so, I just came to town couple days ago." JD said. "Then considered yourself warned, got it ." Dom said. "Yeah." JD answers. As he turns to leave, Brian decided to speak. "Hey man, you know this is bullshit." "You work for Harry right?" Dom asks as he turn around. "Yeah, I just started." Brian said. "You were just fired." Dom says as he turns and heads back.

"You know this is all your fault right." Brian says. They were bow in the truck on the way back to Harry's. "What, uh-uh no way no, this is all you." JD said. "I had it undercontrol." "Sure, right up until you decided to try and trade punches and by the why, what no thank for the help, or thanks for having my back, typical." JD said. "I could've taken him." Brian says. "Yeah right, man he would've punded you into the tar." JD says. "Look how about next time you just let me handle it ok." Brian said. "No, how about mext tome you keep your mouth shut and jut let me lead." JD said. "Remember you in my world now,." he added as the pulled up

"Dominic I appreciate what you did in a big way, Dominic I owe you." Harry said as h e hung up and Brian and JD walked in. "Guys what are you, you're messin with my business." he tells them as they head to the back . "Hey I didn't do anything, talk to him." JD says while pointing to Brian. "I don't care, look when Dominic drives he's golden, kids pour in here they want everything he has, every performance part, and they pay cash." Harry says. "What did Dominic say?" Brian asked. "You don't wanna know." Harry says. "What did Dominic say?" Brian asks again. "He wants you outta here." Harry says. "What?" JD asks. "He wants us outta here?" Brian asks. "Not both just you, James was just warned." Harry said. "Ok, and what did you say to Dom?" Brian asks. "What do you think I said." Harry says. "I told him good help is hard find." Harry says running a hand through his hair. "Hey relax." Brian said

"I need nos." Brian says. "I need nos." he repeats walking out the back. "Did he just say?" Harry starts to ask. "Yep." JD says as he follows him out. "My car topped out at a 140mph this moring. "Brians says. "Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide, I've seen the way you drive, you got a heavy foot." Harry says. "More like a cinderblock." JD mutters. "You'll blow yourself to pieces." Harry says. "I need one of these on of the big ones." Brian says. "Actually you know what lets make it two, and guys I need em by tonight." adds. "Is he serious?, is he crazy?" Harrys asks JD. "Hey if he blows, O get to as well." JD says. "Now if you'll excuse me it seems I got work to do." He adds S he heads to the back.

* * *

**Well there it is, I apologize for taking so long, I had a major case of writers block on the most recent ch of my other story that just took all my attention. Also this ch went through many rewrites that ended up too right and or too long like this one, sorry, when I write my mind is always working, constantly changing and adding so my sometimes are delayed**

**Anyways let me know what you think, but don't be an ass like "guest" (Who can go suck a dick) be constructive. Also I'm opened to suggestions, so if you have anything you'd like to see added let me know.**

**All reviews welcome**

**Thank You "R"**


End file.
